pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahmanet
Ahmanet is a character played by Tierney in the main RP. She is inspired by, and based on, Princess Ahmanet from The Mummy (2017). Ahmanet is a female Lucario from Egypt who was born a princess. She was mummified, buried in a sarcophagus, and trapped in a tomb by other Egyptians who feared her powers. She is a (former) queen of Egypt and a god who made a deal with Set (the Egyptian god of storms, the desert, chaos, and violence). Character Bio Level: ??? Type: Ground/Fighting Ability: Inner Focus Moves: Screech, Sand Tomb, Thunder, Sand Attack, Thousand Arrows, Thousand Waves, Sandstorm, and Storm Throw Ahmanet is both regal and cold. She's very guarded of her emotions and, on rare occasions, lets down her walls around close allies. Her ba is trapped in Hell, waiting to be reunited with her body. When she is upset, she shifts into an appearance that resembles her current body once fully restored. Ahmanet is impressed by praise, devotion, strength, and power. Anyone with strength who is willing to do work for her gains her favor easily. Ahmanet has been dead for 4,500 years, trapped in Hell shortly after suffocating in her sarcophagus. While she did return to her body during the Dark Universe arc, she was defeated and forced back into Hell. Though she knows specific moves, Ahmanet also has powers that she can call upon at will. These powers were given to her by Set when he gave her the powers of a god. History Ahmanet was born to a pharaoh in Egypt. She was one of two daughters born. As hard as her father tried, he could not birth a male heir to take his place as king of Egypt. Ahmanet spent her life working hard to earn her father's love and respect so that she would be named his successor. Unfortunately, he died before he could announce his decision. Since there was no male heir, her elder sister ascended to queen. This enraged Ahmanet, who decided to seek help from Set so she could take her sister's place. She called to him with a sacrificial ritual, and he answered her. He gave her a dagger filled with dark magic, enough for her to die and be reborn with great power and still be able to do the same to her lover so that Set could join his body and become mortal. Ahmanet, with great strength and powers given to her by Set, killed her sister and her father's harem of lovers. During her ritual with her lover to infuse Set into his body, she was interrupted. The guards and servants, who feared her power, killed her lover and captured her. They wrapped her tightly in linen and buried her in a sarcophagus. They then dragged her many miles away from Egypt, burying her in a tomb guarded by statues of Anubis, weighing down her sarcophagus in a pool of mercury so she could not escape. The dagger was also hidden so that it would never be found so that Set could never enter a mortal body. Ahmanet and Set Ahmanet was chosen by Set to do his bidding. He gave her power and made her his chosen one. Though not bound by marriage, she is devoted to him and joins him as queen when on the mortal plane. She speaks highly of him. Though independent in her actions, she does everything so they can rule the world together. Ahmanet and Mammon Though originally disgusted by him, once she saw Mammon's true form, she was instantly impressed. She struck a deal with him: if he helped her, she would let him torture as many mortals as he pleased since she would rule the world and have an endless supply. Over time, it became obvious to everyone (except Ahmanet) that Mammon had feelings for her. Eventually she caught on and asked him about it. She informed him that she was Set's chosen and he would always be her first and main, but she would be open to taking him as a lover. They had a brief date where Mammon brought a Starbucks into Pokehell to let her try coffee, and they talked to get to know each other better. Eventually, Ahmanet directly asked if he wanted to engage in "pleasures of the flesh", so they did for five and a half hours. Though it seems Mammon wants more, Ahmanet only sees him as a lover and an ally, insisting that she is Set's chosen. However, since the events of the Dark Universe arc, Ahmanet seems to be irritated by Set and finds comfort in spending time with Mammon. Ahmanet and Asmodeus As with Mammon, Ahmanet took Asmodeus as a lover. While they occasionally engage in "pleasures of the flesh", Ahmanet sees her more as a friend with benefits and has no feelings for her whatsoever. Dark Universe While searching for a Setepa-I, Ahmanet chose three candidates: Logan, Robin, and Howlett. While Howlett initially chose not to be involved, she was able to convince Logan and Robin to travel to Egypt to find her tomb. They opened her sarcophagus and released her into the world. After gaining help from Lord Dracula and Debra, she traveled the world to make deals with many different monsters in order to gain their help in taking over the world. She also obtained the dagger with information Debra was able to obtain from the Shadow Broker. With the dagger, she performed the ritual and sacrificed her Setepa-I, Robin, in order to bring Set into his body. Her allies, the monsters, were either defeated or convinced to turn to good by the members of the island. Ahmanet was defeated by her own dagger (which was charged with the death of her pet, given to her by Dracula) while in battle with Vimir, Blake, and Iris. Robin, on the other hand, was able to gain control of his body, though now he shares his body with Set. Ahmanet2.png Ahmanet3.png|Ahmanet's current body when fully restored. Ahmanet4.png|Ahmanet's body when she first emerges from her sarcophagus. Ahmanet's_Sarcophagus2.png|Ahmanet's sarcophagus. Ahmanet's_Sarcophagus1.png|Ahmanet's sarcophagus when her ba returns to her body. This is what whoever opened it sees before she drains the life force from their body. Category:Main RP Characters Category:Villains Category:Gods & Demigods